wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Forestfire
Queen Forestfire is a minor character mentioned in A Destiny Found, a story written by Congela-The-IceWing.https://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-~prologue~ She was the reigning queen of the ancient SkyWings when there were only three tribes. She was killed by Prince Orbiteyes of the Ancient SandWings, and succeeded by her son, Prince Flare. Her daughter, Princess Inferno, became the first queen of the RainWings. Biography Pre-Series Queen Forestfire was the reigning queen of the SkyWings before the Scorching, when Pyrrhia was new and there were only three dragon tribes. She had many conflicts with her daughter, Princess Inferno, as did the less privileged in her kingdom who were directly affected by her way of ruling. This led to her, her father, and many supporters to leave the kingdom and settle down south, in the rainforest. Inferno took King Cotinga, her largest supporter, as her king and became queen of the Southern SkyWings, as they were called. Queen Forestfire, during the time that her daughter was gone, was killed by the SandWing prince, Prince Orbiteyes, during a battle with them, and was then succeeded by her son, Prince Flare. Flare was very similar in his rule to his mother, but conflicts between him as his sister led to them battling, and coming to a stalemate. They agreed to leave the Southern SkyWings be and acknowledged them as a separate kingdom and tribe, which Inferno dubbed the "RainWings." A Destiny Found Zinc (Congela) and her family gather around in her chamber and tell Glow, Corona, and Vermilion about the history of the RainWings from Inferno's perspective. She then gives her the original scrolls that she received from Queen Grandeur's mother, Queen Excellence, entrusting her with them and telling her to show them to Grandeur should they find themselves in the Rainforest Kingdom. Personality Queen Forestfire was described to be kind, but strict. She believed strongly in traditions and customs, allowing stagnation to persist in the Sky Kingdom and leading to her and her daughter separating. She's very stubborn, something Inferno inherited. Queen Forestfire also didn't really care about nobility, as she spoke to the lower classes as if they were equals and even took a commoner named Ibex as a mate, though they never married. Family Tree Relationships Queen Inferno Queen Forestfire had a very strained relationship with her daughter, as they were both very stubborn and had different ideals for their kingdom. This eventually led to Inferno leaving the kingdom with a good portion of the SkyWing population, and flying south to start their own kingdom. However, when she died, Inferno and her new kingdom all attended her funeral, as even though they left to start their own kingdom, they still felt a certain loyalty and care for their previous queen. King Flare Her and her son got along much smoother than she and Inferno did. Flare acted as a mediator between them, agreeing with his mother's way of doing things, but also understanding his sister's frustrations. He supported Inferno in leaving the kingdom, but expressed that he would miss her. He is more like his father in personality, but more like his mother in ideals. However, once his mother died, his mellow and quiet personality shifted into something bolder, especially after becoming king. Ibex Ibex was Queen Forestfire's mate, and Inferno and Flare's father. He was very mellow and didn't have much in the way of riches or valuables, but Forestfire didn't care. While they never married, they loved each other very much and still visited each other whenever they could, and Ibex was there for his two children, but he chose to go with his daughter to the rainforest, as he agreed with her in that her mother's way of ruling was detrimental to the less privileged subjects. Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Government Official)